


Prologue

by EmmettM2025



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Danny drags Stiles out clubbing because Danny needs to escape the clutches of Ethan, Aiden, and Jackson for one day.Stiles has sex with a stranger and wakes up somewhere suspicious with a letter spelling out doom.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the non-smut intro to the very smutty world where I plan on satisfying the need to write a bunch of Teen Wolf Crossover stories.

In a town like Beacon Hills, things are always hectic. There is always something going on, and it's never anything good. While the pack, which is growing quite a bit recently, tries to handle things the best we can... there are, in fact, things that escape our notice. 

 

While I spend my free time practically memorizing the bestiary and asking Deaton, our head emissary, endless questions, things relax into a sense of peace. This sense, however, is very misplaced and I wish we would have realized that sooner. 

 

~~~

 

Friday night at 8 PM, I was pouring over books about myths and legends that Deaton told me to read up on when Danny called to say he'd be there in 15 minutes to drag me out of the house. 

 

In my experience, Danny has never taken no for an answer, so I rush into a semi-presentable outfit for clubbing, no doubt where we are going, and then I meet him out front. I hop into his car and then we're on the recognizable route to The Jungle. 

 

"Jackson and Ethan are busy and didn't want to leave the house tonight and I need my weekly fix away from those two, so you are my side twink tonight," he explains. While I should be sort of offended, I'm really not considering Danny is always like this when his boyfriends, my pack members, don't feel like doing anything. Danny is very hard to keep up with when clubbing, even if you are a werewolf. 

 

Ten minutes later of us dramatically singing to Lady Gaga, Danny is in fact one of those gays, and we're parking and hopping out. 

 

Danny skips the line, approaches the security guard and we're in without any trouble. This should say something about how often Danny and I are here that he recognizes us and doesn't even bother despite us being underage. 

 

We walk to the bar and I get a water but Danny chugs a Bud Light. While we drink, we scan the dance floor and five minutes later, Danny shrugs and joins the frenzy of people dancing. 

 

Meanwhile, I just chill at the bar and observe for a while longer, no need to rush into things. 

 

Just as I'm about to go join Danny on the dance floor, a man sets a water in front of me and gives me a charming a smile. He isn't unattractive I suppose, he has a bit of weird appearance. He has silver hair, perfect in a weird sense, and eyes that are a weird color of blue that is almost purple. 

 

With a charming smile, we talk for a long time before we retire for the night and I black out. 

 

I come too a couple of times, but the only things that I can remember when I wake up after we left The Jungle is sex with the stranger, a sharp pain, and a strong dizziness. 

 

When I wake up for the final time, it is to bright sunlight in my face and the strong feeling that I've been hit with a truck. This doesn't make any sense considering I didn't drink any alcohol last night, but regardless I struggle to open my eyes. 

 

When I finally do, it's the freakiest thing to ever happen in my life considering I wake up on the Nemeton of all things. In case you don't remember, the Nemeton is the worst bearer of bad news ever and it's absolutely terrifying. Last time anything had to do with the Nemeton, I was possessed by a Nogitsune that made me do terrible things. 

 

I sit up, uncomfortable about the close proximity to the Nemeton, and my eyes zero in on a thick, white envelope. 

 

Looking around, I'm completely alone (I think), and I don't even hear any wildlife which is peculiar. Regardless, I reach over and grab the letter. The chicken scratch on the front addresses it to me, and a sense of dread fills me just looking at it. 

 

I open it slowly, and I begin to read. 

 

"I am so sorry kid, I didn't mean for things to go this terribly. Your life is about to change. A lot. 

 

It's all my fault. I needed to feed last night, and you looked perfect. I didn't realize it until afterwards, but you smelled like a pack, like a lot of people so I hope that doesn't hurt me in the end. 

 

Considering you hang around a pack, but you are human, you didn't want to become a supernatural being, and that makes this worse. 

 

You, Stiles, are now an incubus. 

 

In short, an incubus is a sex demon. In order to feed so that you don't go hungry, you have to have sex with someone (the gender doesn't matter), and you have to feed a little bit on their soul. 

 

Don't feed on humans, you'll kill them instantly. Don't feed on one wolf more than five times or they will die. A chimera and a kanima can survive maybe 8 feedings, but don't push that. Alpha's survive ten. You have to feed twice a week or you will lose control, darkness will spread through you, and you'll feed on unwilling victims. There is a reason it's called a demonic being. 

 

I suggest searching out vampires who can survive infinite feedings, check New Orleans. Maybe you could earn a favor from the Devil himself, he resides in Los Angeles. There are meta-humans as well, all over, they might prove to be helpful. 

 

Feed as often as you can. 

 

There is one thing that can kill you, the bite of a succubi, which is the female version of what you are. The bite can be cured by the original hybrid's blood but he isn't really interested in handing it out willy-nilly so avoid it if you can. 

 

Good luck kid, you have 36 hours to feed and complete the transition before you die." 

 

The letter slips from my hands and a sob rips through my throat. Oh my god. 

 

I have never wanted to be a mythological creature, and if I was ever forced into it I would've been a wolf. At least then I could've joined Scott's pack. 

 

I'm going to be a sex demon. It's my only option considering I don't really want to die. What will the pack think? There's a pack meeting tomorrow at noon. By then I'll be down to my last twelve hours, but I refuse to feed off of anyone I don't actually trust. 

 

I think about how the pack has grown, there are a lot of members now, I could probably last until the end of my senior year thank gosh. 

 

I have to get someone to do it tomorrow at the meeting then. Fuck, what is my life?

 

It takes me entirely too long to remember that I'm on the Nemeton in the middle of the woods, a place I don't really want to be. 

 

I trudge through the woods for what feels like hours, and by the time I get home, the sun is already going down. It's a good thing school isn't for another two days. That is, if I can learn to control my urges by then, I can already feel the hunger welling up inside of me. 

 

I attempt to put up a front for my dad so he doesn't have to worry, but I have to go to my room earlier than normal because of how hungry and sick I feel. 

 

It takes a long time to fall asleep, my mind is going crazy with thoughts. 

 

I'm no longer going to be human in 24 hours. I'm going to have to learn the ups and downs to being an Incubus, and it's going to be insane. 

 

I bet that as soon as I walk into the loft tomorrow, Peter is going to know. That dick seems to know everything that's going on, even through smell, it's so infuriating and frustrating.

 

I know now that I won't be sleeping anytime soon so I sit up and head over to my computer. I open up the bestiary and I head to the Incubus page. There's really only one way for this to go I guess, that doesn't make it any less unfortunate but I need to come to terms with it somehow. 

 

~~~

 

The next day, I'm sitting in my jeep outside of the building where Derek's loft is twenty minutes early. 

 

I had to take back roads because I'm in no state to be driving and it's insufferable. I can't do fast movements, the sun is too bright, and I can't hold down food. I look like shit, and I can feel that I'm dying. I have 5 or so more hours to complete the transition before I die, so let's hope this meeting is quick. 

 

When ten minutes have passed, I hop out of the jeep and start ambling my way to through the building. 

 

The elevator doors make too loud of a ding when they open and close, and the feeling of it moving upwards has me dizzy enough to almost puke. 

 

It takes a lot of strength to open Derek's loft door, a lot more than usual, but when I finally get it open and closed, I sit down on the couch next to the armrest, and I put my head down in hopes that it would help my dizziness. 

 

It takes another fifteen minutes for the rest of the pack to arrive, and it takes a lot more time than usual to notice everyone. 

 

Our pack has grown an exponential amount, and while not everyone gets along, it's still nice. Our pack is unique. Looking around, there is Scott (the True Alpha), Derek, Peter, Ethan, Aiden, Brett, Liam, Theo,

Nolan, Mason, Corey, Jackson, Danny, Chris and Parrish. 

 

After Allison's death, the girls opted to follow Malia to Paris. They're still a part of the pack, but they're more emissaries' than anything. 

 

After an hour of me listening to them blabber on about the unidentified smell that is around Beacon Hills, my headache becomes too much and I decide I need to speak up. It takes me longer than I'd like to admit to stand and by the time I'm on my feet, I have everyone's attention. 

 

As soon as Scott notices my sickly figure, he's next to me, looking on in concern. 

 

"Stiles? What's wrong?" He asks, concerned. 

 

I rest my head on his shoulder for a second, sighing peacefully, and then I stand up a bit straighter. "The smell you can't identify? It's something called an incubus." My voice is a bit weaker than I'd prefer but it's still holding.

 

"I encountered him last night at the club with Danny," I offer as my explanation. 

 

Suddenly the room gets dizzy and my knees get weak, but Scott catches me. I hear a deep breathe, and then Peter is sniffing at my neck. 

 

He groans and backs away a few steps. "Shit, Stiles. That's why you're acting so weird." 

 

Everyone looks at Peter and I confused, but I'm too weak to continue talking so I hand the letter to Scott and sit down. As he reads it out loud, the room is increasingly silent. 

 

"Stiles, how long do you have? Are you going to complete the transition?" Peter asks, a hint of concern leaking through his uncaring facade. 

 

" 'mmm, I have around 4 hours or so now. I wanted for it to be someone in the pack, not a human that I could kill," I speak weakly. 

 

"Shit. Okay, I think it should be Scott, but I should be there too because I've dealt with Incubi before, is that okay Scott?" Peter asks hurriedly. 

 

Scott nods confidently. 

 

As Peter picks me up bridal style and leads me towards a bedroom, I hear Scott talking to Peter and the rest of the Pack. "The rest of you figure out what the plan is, we are NOT letting Stiles travel the continent alone." 

 

Then he's following after us and the prospect of being fed is a very pleasant one indeed. I tuck my head into Peter's shoulder, inhaling deeply, and I wait for what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, I'm still getting back into the swing of things. The transition smut between Scott, Peter, and Stiles will be coming soon. 
> 
> Basically, the amount of times he can feed on a pack member is only for every month. That's a bit unclear in the story. Stiles, in order not to starve to death, has to feed twice a week, but the cravings are so intense that he'll want to feed multiple times a day. 
> 
> 2-19-18


End file.
